


Sold Out

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Polyship Roadtrip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The boys stop to get gas, and Prompto discovers something horrible: the station is sold out of Ebony.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: XVtober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Sold Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Ebony

* * *

“Uh oh.” 

Noctis turned towards Prompto, who had just said a phrase that he never liked to hear. “What is it?” He asked, preparing himself to hear the worst. They had stopped at a gas station in Burbost, and decided while Ignis and Gladio put gas in the car, they could go scope out the Souvenir Emporium across the street. 

“I’ve got some really bad news.” Prompto turned around, and quickly blocked whatever he’d been looking at it. He dropped his voice to a whisper, which Noctis had to lean forward to hear properly. “How about we just….you know, walk the rest of the way to the Royal Tomb?” 

“Prompto - what could be so bad that you’d want to do something like that?” Noctis shook his head, as he put down one of the bags of chips he’d been eyeballing. “What gives?” 

“Well, uh…” His lover stepped to the side, and showed him what the problem was. “I’m not going to be the one to tell Ignis.” 

He sighed as he read the sign out loud. “Ebony out of stock. Not sure when we will get more. Drink Ebony Lite instead!” He rubbed his hands on his face, now understanding Prompto’s panic. “I don’t want to tell him either.” 

“He loves you!” Prompto grabbed onto his arm, and shook him. “He tolerates me!” 

“That is not true and you know it.” 

“You don’t know that!” 

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. “You know that he loves you an equal amount. Okay, maybe not equal, but it’s close.” It was true - the four of them, after having been on this journey for a few weeks, had all decided to try their hand at a little polyamory. And really - it worked. Noctis was with the three people he loved the most, and being in a relationship where it could be both physical and emotional was very satisfying, and he wondered why they hadn’t thought about doing this beforehand. 

“But he is madly in love with you! You have to be the one to talk to him!” 

“What are you two still doing in here?” Gladio’s voice cut through the shop, both grabbing onto each other as they turned to look at him. “Why do you guys look so awful? Did you hear something on the radio?” 

“Not exactly.” Noctis stepped away from Prompto, but kept holding onto his hand as he showed Gladio what the issue was. “Neither of us want to tell him.” They all looked outside at Ignis, who was still filling the Regalia up with gasoline. “He’s going to be upset.” 

“Shit.” Gladio swore under his breath. Noctis knew that this was _bad_ if Gladio was having the same reaction as they were. “You’re right. He’s going to be upset. And we can’t really turn around and find another convenience store right now. We’re so close to the tomb.” 

“See?” Prompto tugged on his hand. “This is why we’re doomed. We’re not going to get the sword, and we’re not going to be able to do anything because of this!” 

Noctis looked at him, then looked at Gladio. “I’m going to tell Ignis I’m driving. We’ll go to the store in Old Lestallum. The last time we were there, they had plenty on their shelves.” 

“What if everyone that comes here to buy it has gone there to buy some?” Gladio crossed his arms over his chest, and shook his head. “That won’t work, Princess. He’s going to suspect something if you ask to drive, and if we wind up going back that way.” 

Gladio was right - and he hated that he was. “Then what the hell do you suggest we do? Are _you_ going to be the one to tell him there’s no Ebony?” 

“There’s no what?” 

All three turn towards the entrance of the shop and see Ignis was standing there, a stern look on his face. “Iggy!” Prompto tried to sound enthusiastic, but it fell super flat, making Noctis’ stomach hurt as he looked at the expression on his Adviser’s face. “We were just saying that-” 

“There’s no Ebony.” Noctis confessed to him, then pointed to the empty shelf with the note. “And they don’t know when they’re going to be back. We were trying to decide who would get to tell you the bad news, because none of us really wanted to be the one.” 

“You know that I have plenty in the car, yes?” Ignis asked, adjusting the glasses on his nose. “Why are you so concerned when I have at least four cases stashed in the trunk of the Regalia?” 

“I’ll give you ten thousand gil for two cases!” The shop owner joined their conversation. “Many people want it!” 

Noctis saw Ignis’ eye twitch. “It’s not for sale.” Ignis turned on his heel and headed out of the shop. 

“You gonna buy those?” Gladio asked, as Noctis looked down at the bag of chips in his hand. “Because you should do that now, as it looks like Ignis is pretty upset.” 

“But why?” Noctis dropped some gil on the counter, and tossed the bag to Prompto who caught it no problem. “He said he has some. Why is he upset?” 

“Because you lot are making me out to be a monster.” Ignis said, as they crossed the road to get back over to the Regalia. “I can survive without drinking Ebony if I need to.” 

He shared a look with Gladio and Prompto, then looked back at Ignis. “No offense, Specs, but that’s a complete lie. You are a maniac if you don’t have your caffeine in the right dose. And really - none of us want to deal with that. So yes, when we stop at these shops, we’ve been trained to make sure we get more Ebony. Just in case.” 

“And they have none. So what of it?” Ignis started the car, and then pulled back onto the highway. “Gladio?” 

Noctis watched as his Shield reached into the compartment and grabbed a can of Ebony, then handed it to Ignis as if to prove a point. “Ignis - do you realize what you just did?” 

“We have plenty.” 

“You’re going to run out eventually.” 

“Then you’d better hope that the next shop we stop at has plenty, otherwise there will be consequences.” 

All three men groaned, as they watched Ignis take a sip of his beverage. As if this was their fault there was no Ebony for sale. Noctis leaned his head back against the backseat and stared up at the blue sky. “You know, this vacation is really turning into a drag.” 

“It’s _not_ a vacation, Your Highness.” Ignis met his eyes through the rearview mirror, looking a little more upset than he would have liked. “I will be fine.” 

“Clearly.” 

“Ignis - it’s cool. After we get the next Royal Arm, we’ll head back to Old Lestallum and stock up there on Ebony.” Gladio leaned forward, resting his chin against Prompto’s shoulder. Noctis couldn’t help but smile, as it really made him happy to see them so in tune with one another. “Isn’t that right, Prom?” 

“Yes! Noct wanted to go now, but we’re so close to the tomb, that we might as well wait until we’re done there.” 

Noctis looked at the rearview mirror and met Ignis’ gaze headon. “Is this true, Your Highness?” 

“Yes.” He nodded his head. “Just because you have enough doesn’t mean you can’t have more.” 

“While I appreciate the sentiment, I am thankful that we are on track to go to this next tomb. I promise, I will be fine.” He took a sip of his opened Ebony, then returned the can to the cup holder. 

“Fine, Ignis.” Closing his eyes, he pretended to nod off, as he really didn’t want to discuss this any more. 

When the car came to a stop, he saw Prompto and Gladio get out first, then headed down the path where the next tomb was. Ignis was still seated in the driver’s seat. “Noctis.” He looked up, and saw Ignis had turned to look back at him. “Thank you for your concern. I’m sorry I appeared more upset than I was - I don’t like the idea of you three worrying about me.” 

“We love you.” Noctis said, as he got out of the car with Ignis. “That’s all this is, Ignis.” 

“Well, I love you too.” Ignis stepped close to him, the two of them sharing a hug with one another. “Please - talk to me. Don’t make me think you three are planning something awful, because that is where my mind went first.” 

“Oh, Ignis.” He hugged his lover a bit tighter. “That will never happen. I promise.” 

“Thank you, Your Highness.” 

They shared a quick kiss, then headed down to join both Prompto and Gladio. It took them almost four hours to clear the dungeon and get the next Royal Arm, but they did it. And as promised, they headed to Old Lestallum where they got a double bed hotel room for the night, and then stocked up on Ebony. Which, of course, there had been plenty of because Prompto had a flawless memory. All in all, it was another averted crisis, all four men equally happy with the results. 


End file.
